


How Do You Like Your Coffee?

by Arken_Stone1



Series: How Do You Like It? [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Burgeoning Romance, Coffee, Elladiel, F/M, Fluff, Gen, P - Freeform, cinnabons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: Amenadiel decides he wants to get to know Ella better.





	How Do You Like Your Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Lucifer or the characters mentioned in this story. I write for the love fo the fandom and not profit.

Amenadiel saw Ella a few days later after speaking with her briefly in one of the side offices at the Police Station. She was just outside the station, her hands full with several files, a Starbucks tray of several cups of coffee, a box of Cinnabon cinnamon rolls, her purse and a few files stashed under each arm.

 

‘She’s late to work,' Amenadiel smiled a ghost of a smile, wishing he could slow time for her just enough for her to make it to work on time. Ella was solely focused on the front door when she ran into Amenadiel.

 

“I am so sorry,” she said. “Did I spill any coffee on your shirt?”

 

“He looked down at his white tee-shirt, still white and unsoiled by the coffee collision. “I’m stain-free.”

 

He read the names on the cups: Pierce, Decker, Espinosa, Duntze, Kim, Parker and Morningstar. Rather than the cheerful continence and enthusiasm that he’d witnessed the previous week, this week’s Ella wore a slight scowl on her features, appearing anxious and rushed. 

 

Amenadiel knew that she was experiencing stress. He saw it her face, posture and noticed the underlying fragrance of it hidden subtly by her perfume. Leaning down, he helped her gather the scattered files and reorganize them into neat order. “You have your hands full, Ms. Lopez. Let me get the door for you and I can carry these.”

 

“You are an absolute doll, Amenadiel,” she flashed him the smile that had stayed on the edges of his memory for the last week. He held the door open forward as she walked by him. He noticed she wore hair down that day rather than her regular ponytail as he’d seen in the past when he visited the station to speak with Lucifer or Chloe.

 

Rather than denim, she wore black slacks that accentuated her curves and a white oxford shirt, slightly wrinkles. Amenadiel wondered what happened to the Ella he’d met last week with the big smile, tee-shirt and curve-hugging jeans. 

 

“Where do you want these files?” he asked, happy to see the scowl fade and her tense muscles minutely relax. 

 

“Big meeting on second floor,” Ella looked skyward. “I’m almost late and Lt. Pierce will have my head on a platter. He’s big about punctuality,”

 

“Hmm,” Amenadiel gave a non-committal nod, but couldn’t resist a wry chuckle. He remembered how Luci had Lt. Pierce and Lieutenant Ponce, full of himself and calling him an “absolute tight-arse." 

 

“I really appreciate the help,” Ella said. “Thanks much.”

 

Amenadiel recalled how Ella impulsively hugged him, taking him with unconditional acceptance simply because he was Luci’s brother. His heart had thumped a bit louder when she had asked him if he was a believer. When Amenadiel had inquired about Ella, Lucifer had given him a knowing grin. “Fancy a shag with the forensicist, Brother mine?”

 

“Hardly,” Amenadiel had responded. “It's rare to see a human in this age with that much faith. It's nice.”

 

“Yes, well, that certainly describes Ella Lopez ad naseam,” Lucifer had given him a long, dramatic sigh. “Sorry to say she is one of Father’s more enthusiastic followers.”

 

“I know this is short notice,” Amenadiel said as they walked together up the stairwell. “and I know we don’t know one another very well. I was hoping, I mean, would you-”

 

Ella stopped in the middle of the stairwell, cocking her head to the side. 

 

“Would like to go for a cup of coffee tonight?” Amenadiel let the words out in a rush. He hadn’t felt this nervous since he and Mazikeen had first . . . well, that was a long time ago in a car far, far away. He didn't want to revisit that path twice. Amenadiel dealt with his isolation as best he could, cut of from Heaven and from his brethren. He had found friendship in LInda Martin, but he found something lovely about Ella Lopez from the first few minutes they met. 

 

“I’d love to,” Ella replied, the scowl melting away and replaced with that happy smile that had first drawn his attention. He followed her into the conference room with all eyes on them. He set down the files on the table, taking the cups of coffee from her and setting them on the long table. 

 

“Lopez, you’re five minutes late,” Lieutenant Pierce looked at his watch.

 

“Well, Lieutenant, I’m not the one who ordered the Iced, Half Caff, Ristretto, Venti, 4-Pump, Sugar Free, Cinnamon, Dolce Soy Skinny Latte,” her smile grew larger as her voice hardened. “But you wanted the most complicated drink on the menu, so don’t blame me.”

 

“That almost borders on insubordination,” he said sternly.

 

“And with all due respect, Lieutenant, your coffee boarders on OCD high maintenance,” she huffed. He stared harder at her for several seconds, but Ella fully met his gaze and didn’t waver as she handed him his drink. “Sir.”

 

“Oh, lovely,” Lucifer said too happily to force a break in the tension between the Lieutenant and Ella. “You brought Cinnabons. Wonderful!”

 

Amenadiel nodded in admiration. Ella was strong in her faith, lovely in heart and mind, feisty and determined. He looked forward to having coffee with her. 

 

“Who are you?” Pierce stared at him, almost daring to answer him.

 

“Amenadiel, Lucifer’s brother,” he held out his hand in offering to Lt. Pierce who merely stared coldly back at him. “You want family time, do it on your own time unless you’re here on official business.”

 

“I am, Lieutenant,” Amenadiel gave him a kind smile. “I’m helping Ella with the coffee order made for this meeting.”

 

Amenadiel heard Lucifer snigger as he pretended to sneeze. He could have sworn that he heard Lucifer sneeze the word “arsehat” in Pierce’s direction. Returning his attention to Ella, he stepped closer, leaning down to say softly, “Is it fine if we meet here once your off work?”

 

“I’m off at five,” Amenadiel felt small frissons of excitement when her smile broke into a grin. “Unless somebody is grisly murdered or something between now and then.”

 

“Okay, then,” Amenadiel replied, not wanting to leave her to deal with Pierce’s thorny personality, but he knew instinctively she’d handle him easily and have him smiling soon. As he reached the door and opened it, he turned back and looked over his shoulder at Ella. “How do you like your coffee?”

 

“With good company,” she said. 

 

Amenadiel’s heart flipped and he he’d not felt that since Maze. He winked, “I look forward to it then.”

 

He walked out of the Police station, feeling lighter than he had in several months.

 

Amenadiel felt happiness tug at him more and it was due to a petite feisty brunette with a sharp mind and a beautiful smile. It was going to be a good day and maybe the start of something wonderful.

 

Hmmmm. . . .


End file.
